Closed loop power control enables a user equipment (UE) to adjust an uplink transmission power based on receiving transmit power control (TPC) commands from a base station. The base station may compare a received signal-to-interference-plus-noise-ratio (SINR) value to a target SINR value, and may transmit a TPC command requesting the UE to increase transmission power when the received SINR value is lower than the target SINR value.